


Worst-Class Hero

by Dragon_Slackin



Category: anime - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 갓 오브 하이 스쿨 | The God of High School
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Average-looking Protagonist, Character Death, Character Growth, Death of Loved Ones, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gen, Hardworking Protagonist, Lack of Common Sense, Level System, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Male Protagonist, Martial Arts, Misunderstandings, Mixed Martial Arts, Narcissism, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Shameless Protagonist, Shitty Protagonist, System, Training, Underestimated Protagonist, Video Game Mechanics, Villains, Villains to Heroes, World Travel, naive protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Slackin/pseuds/Dragon_Slackin
Summary: The trashiest of the trash, the lowest of the low.Without a second thought, he'd sacrifice others for his own safety.Without a single glance, he'd beat up others for his own gains...but then cower in front of another if they're stronger than him.Would you view someone like this as a hero? No, rather than a hero, he's more akin to a villain.Coupled along with his selfishness, his lack of a quirk further strengthens his worthlessness...Can a leech like him even bare the thoughts of saving others?Does a leech like him even believe in heroism?...This is the journey of a coward...He doesn't want to be the N. 1 Hero...But once polished, he'd damn well make a fine hero.(There will be 1 chapter every week on Saturday).
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: ( ? ) Years Into The Future

**Author's Note:**

> The main character is pretty trashy— but don't worry! He'll get better at some point... I think.
> 
> If you came here to read a story about a villain/bottom-tier trash; you might have to go somewhere else. Because it starts like that, but even a loser can be strong.

### Chapter 0 - Prologue: ( ? ) Years Into The Future

"I guess the heroes only amount to this much~n! How boring."

Disappointed, the playful voice of a child rang across the ruined cityscape. Following that simple voice was a explosive shockwave of super compressed air; destroying everything it touched with incredible destructive force.

The ground caved in while the buildings above it collapsed. The corpses of many people were instantly obliterated into fine red mist, while the only things left were the tattered bodies of the remaining heroes.

Many of them already had their heads in the dirt as they were no different from being dead. Few stood tall after resisting against that shockwave attack, but not long after, they fell with a thud and instantly died.

"Crazy... This is seriously crazy..."

Not even having the power left to stand, one of the heroes slumped onto the ground while her wounds slowly began burning up to a red-black hardened mixture.

"That kid- no, that monster..."

Just like her, countless others scattered across the ruined city collapsed one at a time. Their eyes quivered, but they couldn't cry due to the hot flames around them immediately evaporating their tears.

"He seriously-"

These feelings of helplessness were unknown to them... after becoming pro heroes, they gained the qualifications to contend with the best of the best. All they had to do was dedicate their time and effort and results would slowly begin to show.

And even then, the true power of heroes didn't come from their individual strength, but rather, their power to work as a team. Just like how a single officer wouldn't be dispatched to deal with an armed assailant; a single hero will rarely be sent to deal with a decently powerful villain. They'll run in as a group to guarantee their chances to subjugate them...

But even then...

...

Mount Lady's lips trembled as she raised her head up towards the skies. An indescribable- no, primal fear filled her eyes.

"He took on all of the pro heroes stationed in Tokyo on his own..."

Mount Lady turned her head and shuddered involuntarily at the countless bodies littered around her. Just a few hours ago, she was fighting alongside these people...

_'If only the top three were here... Then maybe this wouldn't_ _hav_ _-'_

But before she could even finish her thoughts, a dull crunch resounded out as the mischievous finger of a child pointed down at her.

"Ah man, I really wanted to kill you~n! Too bad the boss ordered otherwise..."

Floating high in the sky, a violet haired child - looking no older than fifteen - extended his finger out towards Mount Lady.

In a quick attempt to scramble away, she threw her hands behind her to crawl quickly to safety. If she died here, then there'd be no one left that'd recognize this monster. Even if the villain himself said that he couldn't kill, their words can't be taken as fact.

_'If even a tiny bit of info went out, then there might be hope!'_

In a final act of heroism, she fought to survive. Her body ached all over in pain, but even then she had to live.

However, the second her hands touched the floor, she involuntarily let out a scream.

" **A-** **AAAAAAHH**!"

She fell over backwards while her pained expression never left her face. Her mouth agape, tears formed near the edges of her eyes before quickly evaporating away.

She lifted her hands and slowly looked at them, her mouth still left wide open like a broken door. Although she could hardly see due to the salt piling up on her eyes... it looked as if every joint and bone below her wrist on both of her hands were horribly displaced and broken.

Her senses were incredibly dulled by the nerve-wracking fight that just happened. After finally realizing the state of her body... the pain heavily smashed her into the ground.

\- - -

"Boou~. Is playtime already over~n? How disappointing."

Quietly chuckling to himself, the child floating in the air pulled his finger back. His long purple hair flowed perfectly in sync with the wind, almost as if the wind followed his hair rather than the other way around.

Quickly composing himself, the long-haired boy looked throughout the city, only to be filled with further disappointment.

_'Sadly, it seems like the inheritor of All_ _Might's_ _power won't show up... Such a shame, you~n...'_

Now looking annoyed, he slowly raised his right arm and pointed his palm directly up.

"Can you believe that~n? Your hero won't come to save you."

Looking down, the child realized that everyone had already passed out. Now his annoyance turned to slight anger.

"Hey, at least stay awake during my monologue~n!... So annoying... you think I won't kill you~n?"

With an incredible explosion of white mist, a sound deafening screech crackled across the sky. From the palm of the child's hands, a quickly turning gale of pure wind shot upwards. Picked up the rubble and broken buildings from around the ground, some of the surrounding corpses were also dragged in.

"The boss won't punish me! Why~n? Because I'm cute!"

Like a storm of blades, streaks of the wind cut into the ground-- leaving behind deep groves.

It expanded across the entire city. Cutting through the clouds, even they started to twist around and disperse.

The boy's purple hair momentarily froze as he clenched his right hand before swiftly swinging it down.

"Gale-Over Heaven, Thunderous Mjölnir Hammer Of Complete Death! Reincarnation!"

Tipping over, the entire length of the gale came dropping towards the already broken city below. With the clouds above being dragged along, and with the shriek of the winds, it resembled a heavenly spectacle.

As the tower seemingly cut into the city below, the resounding sounds of buildings crunching and crashing followed.

"Such a shame~n... those losers couldn't even give me a warm up."

Putting his arms behind his head, the kid kicked up his feet and relaxed. Once a bomb detonates, the _"second explosion"_ always seems more satisfying than the first. All he had to do was wait for that satisfying second boom, and he can finally head back...

...

"...What the hell is going o~n? Where's my second act?"

Sneaking a peek down below, he confirmed that the pillar had... no wait, where did it go??

_'_

_A Quirk's manifested skill won't just disappear for no reason! What's_ _happein_ _-!'_

" ** _[ Renewal Taekwondo : Recoilless Kick. ]_** "

The _"second explosion"_ rushed by as a greatly expansive vacuum devoured the surrounding winds-and now suddenly in a free fall, the purple-haired kid was completely dazed.

The surrounding landscape stretched and distorted as space and time slowly became dis-configured. Like a fragile piece of glass, it all shattered into pieces due to the intense warping. The clouds in the air split apart as the sky rumbled.

With all the rubble in the air disintegrating as well, suddenly, there was a canyon splitting Tokyo into two halves.

"W-What the hell-!"

Still flying towards the ground, he was completely confused. But before he could even let out a scream, a certain annoyed voice chimed in.

"Damn chuunibyou bastard. Do you still think you're in middle school? I'm about to go up there and shove this foot up your ass."


	2. Chapter 1 - What Trash!

### Chapter 1 - What Trash!

My right foot quickly tapped on the soft carpet.

A pretty simple pattern, but there wasn't much meaning behind it.

A blatant frown stretched across my face as I swiped my thumb up. I skimmed through whatever I was reading on my phone at nearly unreadable speeds. It's not like I'm missing anything important.

...

However, as I sped by every panel— my brows began to progressively tense up.

Soon, I could no longer contain myself as I spat out towards my phone in annoyance.

"Ah, what the hell! Why is the author trying to create some stupid tension, huh? I wanna see some fighting! Fighting!"

Quickly after complaining, I let out a sigh.

"Bah, I know the characters will survive whatever's thrown at them anyways! This is a fighting WebToon! Basically a shounen, with all its troupes!"

How lame. How stupid. Why do I have to push through trash to get to the good parts? It's bad enough that the main protagonist has been missing for a year! I swear, people these days don't know their place.

Currently, Mira Yoo was fighting against Priest Ryu, someone who uses the same sword style as her. But why should I care about this? I was asking for a fight, but I also wanted a good fight. Mira Yoo is weak, no matter what she does. She can complain, push and cry about it all she wants, but that won't change anything.

"Hm... now that I think about it, she's kind of similar to Sakura! Huthuthuthut!"

As I bashfully insulted Mira Yoo, an ugly sound similar to someone grasping for air came from my mouth. But obviously, this was just my laugh.

I continued to breeze through the chapter, while constantly complaining. At this point, any normal person would've just given up on the WebToon entirely. However, I continued to push through! Amazing, am I not?

And after a single minute, I completely finished this week's chapter...

"Huh? That's it? Come on! I wait one week for trash like this? Pfft, the art's not even that good!"

One insult after another, continuously bashing the work like this felt good, Huthuthut! Though I was enjoying myself to the fullest, I wanted to bash the WebToon directly.

Quickly, I clicked on the comment box and typed out my reply with fumbling hands. I constantly misspelled many words, but thankfully, auto-correct was on my side!

Now my closed-chapped lips formed a subtle grin. I imagined all the replies agreeing with me quickly filling my notification box, and this idea alone made me scoff at my screen. I finished writing everything out, and pressed send without hesitation. Now my comment was available for the entire community too see!

Co01ezttGuy - **(** **Haaaa** **? Are you kidding me? We spent an entire episode watching the fodder characters fight? Pfft good of Highschool! More like good of Fodder Fights! Hahaha!)**

It seems like auto-correct messed up a few times, correcting God to Good, but... oh well.

"Heh, I'd like to see the WebToon survive after this!"

I saw my opinion as incredibly important... but its not like I was wrong.

After snickering to myself about what I just did, a notification appeared near the top of my screen.

A bit confused, I read the notification. Then, I realizing what it was...

It was a text message from my father.

"Huh? Why's that bastard up so late?... Oh well, only good things will come if I respond to his messages! Huthut- Khak!"

Laughing once more, I randomly ended up choking on my own spit. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such bad luck can only come from someone talking behind my back! Shame on them!

I clicked on the notification window that appeared when the old man texted me, causing my _'messaging app'_ to overlap my WebToon one.

There were several lines of text above the one my father just sent, but these were old. No need to worry about them. I read the one directly below the new messages line, quickly skimming through it.

Person who gives me money! - **(Son, here is your college tuition fees. Please make sure to pay for everything on time.)**

"Hm?... Hahahuthuah! This old dumbass! He must've gone senile! He still hasn't suspected anything outta me? Wow! Then he's still got some use as my money bag!"

Shamelessly- or rather, comically, I laughed out. How gullible! I can't believe I'm his son! Ah, adopted! I must've been adopted!

You - **(Thanks dad! I love you!)**

It wasn't a lie! I really did love him!

Without him, I wouldn't have been able to buy so many top of the line gaming PC's and merchandise, after all!

After quickly giving my heartfelt word of thanks, I was about to turn my phone off and hop on my PC, but immediately stopped when a new message appeared on my screen.

Person who gives me money! - **(...Have you been eating well? I've been worried... You say that you've gotten a stable job, but I can't help but pray for you everyday...)**

"Ah, you're supposed to stop texting me after giving me my money! Tch, I wanted to watch the latest My Hero Academia episode, but this old man won't let me..."

After quickly spilling out my dissatisfactions, I continued to play my role as a good son.

You - **(It's alright! Work has been better than ever! Lately, I've been able to eat at top of the line** **restaurants** **!)**

I spew out one empty word after another. Ah, my acting is so great, I should be working in Hollywood!

However, despite being so sure that my acting was incredible as ever... once I posted this message, a long pause followed before my father sent his...

Person who gives me money! - **(Then... Then why do we still have to send you money? Is there something you're not telling us...?)**

Immediately after I read his new message, my heart dropped.

"Is he catching onto me? Crap, I need to end this convo' quickly!"

I tried to form a sentence together, but once again, my hands fumbled around and about misspelling a vast majority of my words. I went back and tried to correct whatever wasn't autocorrected, but before I could press send, another message came from my dad.

Person who gives me money! - **(I don't want to ask for much, just please come back home! Your mother and I can't work as hard as we once did when you were born! We're too old! I'd love to keep sending you money, but I don't think I can do it anymore... Your mom, I worry for her. She's not too old, but her complexion is indecipherable to what she was in the past! She was once so beautiful... pleas-!)**

My dad earnestly pleaded with me, even going to the point of begging... Suddenly, my heart strings began to tug. A small amount of sadness began to rise up from my chest... but it wasn't because he touched me. Rather...

_"He can't send me money anymore? Damn! I'd love to convince him otherwise, but this conversation is getting dangerous_ _."_

After making up my mind, I decided not to read the rest of his message. It'd be a waste of my time; time I could instead use to run away.

You - **(Ah, sorry. I just got called to take night shift because one of my colleagues fell ill. I'm sorry, I'll respond to you tommorow!)**

Two sorrys, both just an excuse. Immediately after I pressed send, I powered down my phone. There was now no real reason for me to stay in my apartment, I had enough money to drink my sorrows away...

Today truly was a sad day. After today, I might not receive anymore money from my dad...

Feeling such heart wrenching sadness, I walked through the trash crowding around the floor and quickly threw on a coat, before making my way towards the bar in the midst of the night.

"Ah, it's cold... so very cold..."


End file.
